


Too far apart

by SuperEllen



Series: Bokuroo Week 2020 [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: BoKuroo Week 2020, Day 3, Established Relationship, Fluff, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Nightmares, Post-Time Skip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:34:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28404828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperEllen/pseuds/SuperEllen
Summary: Kuroo can't sleep when Bokuto is far away.Day 3: Long distance
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: Bokuroo Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2077230
Comments: 4
Kudos: 57
Collections: Bokuroo Week 2020





	Too far apart

**Author's Note:**

> Bokuroo week continues, and here we have the third day. For each day of the week, I decided to use one of the two prompts for the day AND the dialogue prompt, that I put inside each fic to work alongside the theme prompt. Therefore each fic is basically written on a double prompt.
> 
> Day three prompts: ~~College au~~ | Long distance  
> Dialogue prompt: "I had a nightmare about you and wanted to make sure you were okay"
> 
> Please be reminded that English is not my first language, so it you see any mistakes please let me know and I’ll amend them; there’s always a limit to the editing I can do on my own.
> 
> I have nothing else to say, so I just hope you’ll enjoy this :)

Kuroo and Bokuto had been together since their last year of high school. At first, things used to be easy. They both lived in Tokyo, and even though they attended different schools, they could still see each other all the time. After graduation, they had both stayed in Tokyo, Kuroo going to college and Bokuto playing for a local team in the V-League Division 2. Things, however, had started to get more complicated the more the two of them grew up.

After college, Kuroo kept staying in Tokyo. He started working for the JVA and he got himself a nice and comfortable apartment in the city center, at a short walking distance from everything he might have ever needed. Bokuto, on the other hand, entered the V-League Division 1, being accepted by the MSBY Black Jackals. It was a huge step in the right direction for Bokuto's career, Kuroo knew that and he was extremely proud of his boyfriend. At the same time, however, he also knew that it was going to represent a problem for their relationship.

Kuroo had never been one to accept complicated situations. He was sure that he wasn't going to be able to have a long distance relationship; not for long, at least. Bokuto was always the optimist, and he smiled when he kissed his boyfriend goodbye, telling him that they were going to see each other soon. Kuroo, on the other hand, was terrified that it was going to be the end for them. Instead, things didn't go as dramatically as he had initially thought.

Sure, living apart was horrible, but their relationship was surviving the distance. Kuroo was able to attend almost all of Bokuto's games, meaning that after the game was over they could spend the night together, cuddling to sleep. If Bokuto won, they also had celebratory sex; if he lost, they had consolation sex with an extra dose of cuddles afterwards. All of Kuroo's days of leave from work were spent in Osaka with Bokuto, while Bokuto took advantage of every day with no training to go back to Tokyo and be with Kuroo. In the end it could have definitely been worse. They still managed to see each other pretty often, for two people who lived so far away from each other.

Being apart, however, was always difficult for Kuroo. His days were spent concentrating as much as possible on his job, because he couldn't afford any distractions while he was working. There was always a strange sense of longing in the back of his mind, a need to be closer to his boyfriend, but he still managed to push it down whenever work was involved. And it usually worked, at least until something managed to bring Kuroo's mind back to Bokuto, and the fact that the man he loved wasn't there.

At times it was a text from Bokuto himself, saying something random or sending a picture of himself in situations of his everyday life. Receiving messages from Bokuto was always a huge distraction, especially if there was a picture attached that Kuroo could look at. Even if it was just Bokuto and Miya Atsumu stuffing their faces with onigiri and Miya Osamu smirking in the background.

Other times it was just work. A picture or a video of Bokuto appeared in front of him as he was working, or someone just mentioned his name, and Kuroo's mind started to drift off completely. More than once, his colleagues had been forced to make him go back to the present, because he was starting to slip away into his own head.

When none of those things happened, however, work still managed to keep Kuroo's mind distracted enough to be able to go on with his day without thinking too much of Bokuto. The problem, however, was after he got off from work every night. He walked into his apartment, too big and quiet for someone like him, and he started missing his boyfriend. He looked at the small kitchen, and he could almost see a smiling Bokuto covered in flour as he attempted to cook breakfast for the two of them. He looked at the living room couch, and he could see the two of them cuddling there under a blanket while watching some trashy movie.

The worst part of all, however, was going to bed alone. He always tossed and turned under the covers, trying to fall asleep and failing, because there wasn't a strong and warm body pressed against him. That was the moment of the day he missed Bokuto the most. He was surviving the long distance relationship, but it was still awful and Kuroo hated it with all his might. He wanted to have his boyfriend there, and he would have given anything to be able to snuggle against him every night and fall asleep in Bokuto's arms.

* * *

On a Wednesday night like every other, Kuroo finally managed to fall asleep around midnight. He had been missing Bokuto so much, since it had been almost two full weeks since the last time they'd been able to see each other. And he hated that situation, he hated being apart for so long. The longer they went without seeing each other, the more difficulty he had falling asleep every night. But somehow, since he was tired after a hard day at work, he had managed to fall asleep at an almost decent time.

That was why he was completely surprised when he got startled awake by the ringing of his phone. As he immediately reached a sitting position and grabbed the phone from his bedside table, he barely noticed that it was just past 3 am. The time wasn't really important, though, because Bokuto was the one calling him. Kuroo's heart started racing faster and faster as he tapped the screen of his phone in order to answer the call.

"Bo? Is everything alright? It's the middle of the night!" he said, his voice shaking. After all, what reason might his boyfriend have had to call him at that time of night? Was he okay? Had something happened to him? Kuroo had every right to be worried to death, in addition to now being completely awake. On the other end of the line, Bokuto sniffled and Kuroo started to get scared.

"Sorry if I woke you up. I had a nightmare about you and wanted to make sure you were okay" Bokuto said after a while, his voice feeble and whiny. And just like that Kuroo's heart melted, and all he felt the need to do was to console his boyfriend. In that moment he would have given anything in order to be able to wrap his arms around Bokuto and comfort him the right way, kissing his fears away. Instead, all he could do was talk.

"It's okay... do you want to talk about it?" Kuroo tried to ask. He knew Bokuto well enough to know that there was probably going to be no more sleep for him that night. And he was okay with it, because Bokuto came first.

"No, not really. I just want to hear your voice. I miss you so much" Bokuto replied to his question. From the tone of his voice, Kuroo could understand that the other was sad. It was rare to hear him like that, because even though they lived so far away from each other, and they suffered not being together all the time, Bokuto was still the cheerful person Kuroo had fallen in love with in high school. Bokuto was able to see the bright side of their long distance relationship even when Kuroo didn't think that one existed. Therefore when Bokuto sounded sad, Kuroo knew that things weren't good at all, and he definitely needed to do something about it.

"It's okay, we can talk until you fall asleep if you want" Kuroo then said, trying to keep his voice as soothing as possible. He wanted to do anything in his power to make Bokuto feel better, and he hated not being able to be there in person for him.

"I won't fall asleep again, I'm too scared now" his boyfriend protested, and Kuroo found himself shaking his head a little. Okay, it was really going to be a sleepless night for him.

Twenty minutes later, however, Bokuto was sleeping soundly, and Kuroo was lying in bed with the phone on his pillow, listening to his boyfriend breathing. Each breath was long and regular, meaning that Bokuto was finally sleeping peacefully, all memories of the nightmare that had previously woken him now gone. Kuroo kept listening to that calming sound for a while, before hanging up the phone and trying to get some much needed rest himself. The problem was that at that point he couldn't really fall asleep anymore, still worried about his boyfriend and hating being apart. He kept tossing and turning in his bed until morning.

The following day, at work, Kuroo looked like shit. His colleagues, however, had the decency not to point it out; not to his face, at least. But later in the day, when he saw Bokuto on TV smiling and waving at the camera, Kuroo realized that it was worth it, because the man he loved was happy again and that was all that mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> If you’re interested in meeting other people who appreciate this ship, you can join the Bokuroo Discord server by clicking [HERE](https://discord.gg/4KARKrggjs).  
> If you want to talk not only about Bokuroo but pretty much all things Haikyuu, you can find me on Twitter at @SuperEllen4 (the account is pretty new, but I have every intention to post fics, ideas and pretty much everything Bokuroo related that comes to my mind)


End file.
